Broken Emotions
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Lucy's dad has come back into her life, and she doesn't know how to handle all of the emotions that she is feeling. Will anybody help her through her struggles? Or will she finally break and have all of her emotions leak out into one big mess?


**Hey guys, so I know that it has been a while since I have updated and I am really sorry about that. I've had a hard couple of days, and I am going through a rough patch right now. So I have been feeling kind of depressed lately, and so I have expressed my feelings through this fan fiction in hopes that it would help me cope with this, so I hope that you guys enjoy this story. **

Lucy was in a state of depression, she wasn't able to be here usual happy self and she was just so distracted with what happened the night before. She was so out of it, and she wasn't able to handle all of the emotions that she was feeling at the moment. She felt lost and depressed, the guild was very worried about her and wondered what was causing her to act so dejected and sad. Gray was so concerned about her, and wanted to know what was causing her depressed state.

Lucy sighed for the millionth time and continued to mindlessly stir her smoothie around, she was so out of it and wasn't aware of anything around her at all. Gray decided to finally confront her and see what was wrong, he went up to her and sat next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her daze and looked up to see that Gray was sitting next to her, she put on a fake smile and greeted him with a fake cheerfulness.

He immediately knew that her smile was fake, and wanted to help her with whatever she was going through. He looked at her and sighed, "What's wrong Lucy?" he asked in concern. She gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about Gray? Nothing is wrong, I am perfectly fine." She said with a smile. He gave her a look and she knew that he saw right through her fake smiles, "I know that that isn't true Luce, I can see that whatever it is has gotten you depressed. You haven't said one word since you entered the guild, so I can tell that something is wrong." He gently replied.

She sighed and nodded her head in defeat, "Okay, you caught me. Your right, I have been depressed and I have been trying so hard to overcome it but I just can't help it. It has been really getting to me, and I have been pretty upset since it happened last night." She softly explained. He gently rubbed her back in a comforting way, silently telling her that he was there for her. "Tell me what's wrong." He softly replied in concern. She sighed and nodded, "Okay, just…..not here. I don't want to involve everyone in this." She replied in agreement. He nodded and stood up from his seat next to her and held out his hand to her, she looked at it and then slowly grabbed it. She stood from her seat and then the two of them left the guild and went in the direction of Gray's apartment, knowing that nobody would bother them there.

Once they arrived at his apartment he offered her a drink which she accepted, and then they sat on his couch and he patiently waited for her to explain what happened. She stared at her cup in silence for a while and pondered what she was going to say, and then she sighed and began to speak. "I….4 years ago I had a falling out with my father, he…he began to treat me badly and he would bad mouth me. He gave me empty promises, stating that he was going to do things, then the next thing I knew he was threatening me and blaming me for my mother's death. He would tell me that I should have died instead and that I should have never been born, it caused me to have a lot of emotional break downs and I just couldn't handle all of the depression and sadness that I was feeling all of the time. So I would always cry myself to sleep, and it got to the point where I was becoming emotionally unstable. So I ended up running away because I couldn't handle it anymore, and my emotions were going out of whack. Ever since then I have been wishing that he would see how badly he screwed up and apologize, and it has been on my mind for a while now. Then last night, he showed up and well, he did apologize and was saying all of these things to try and make up for all of the things he did to me. I really thought that he was being honest and that he felt bad, but it turns out that he just wanted to borrow money and that he didn't want to make up with me. He said that I should pay him for him having to deal with him, and that I ruined his life and he has been constantly harassing me since last night saying that he was going to continue bothering me until I repaid him for all the years that he had to deal with me. I feel lost and I just can't handle all of the emotions that I am feeling right now, I feel like I am going to break down and fall to pieces again like I did all those years ago." She explained as tears began falling down her face.

He felt horrible and had no idea that she was going through this, and he wanted to help her get through this knowing that she was falling apart. He got up from his place on the chair across from her and sat down next to her on the couch, and he pulled her into his arms wanting to take all of her pain and suffering away. She gasped at the sudden contact, and then buried her face into his chest holding onto him as tight as she could as her tears began to pour down her face. He just tightened his hold on her, knowing that she needed him more than ever. That she needed the comfort, and he was willing to be there for as long as she needed him to be.

They sat there for hours, just being in each other's arms and she had finally began to stop crying. She was still holding onto his shirt, not wanting to let go of him because she was scared that if she did he would disappear. He gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her, knowing that this was what she needed. After a while she softly thanked him, and he just tightened his hold on her in reply. She sighed in content, thankful that he was here for her and that he was comforting her and there for her when she needed someone the most. They stayed like that for a while longer, and then he told her that she was more than welcome to stay the night at his place. He knew that she probably didn't want to be alone right now, and he was willing to stay with her until she was okay. She smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you Gray, I really appreciate this. You really are a great person, and I am glad that I got to meet you. This really means a lot to me, and for that I am grateful." She replied with a soft but genuine smile gracing her face. He nodded with a smile in return, "Of course, I am glad that I was able to help you. Just know that I will always be here for you if you ever need someone, and that you can always come to me when something is wrong.


End file.
